


Painful Teasing

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, mentioned yukilisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: After a conversation with Lisa, Moca worries how others might be taking her teasing.





	Painful Teasing

“And when she wants to kiss, she always tugs on my shirt and makes this reaaaaally cute face~”

“Um, Moca, that’s really nice, but are you sure you should be telling me that?”

Lisa and Moca where in charge of restocking that time. It was a bit after club practice had ended, and the thirsty kids that were right out of sports practice had ravaged the shelves of sports drinks and other beverages. Moca was handing such drinks to Lisa, who was in turn putting them on the refrigerated shelves that were in the back of the store.

“Hmmmm? What do you mean?”

“I mean, that stuff is pretty private. Is Ran okay with you telling me that?”

“Hmmmm… She’d die of embarrassment. Then maybe kill me as well~”

Lisa sighed, dejected yet amused at Moca’s statement. “Then why are you telling me this?”

“Hm! It is my job as the local Ran expert to spread the Ran love, you know~” Moca puffed her chest, proudly.

“Pfffft” laughed Lisa, “She’s going to get mad at you one of these days.”

“Hehe, don’t worry, Moca-chan knows how to deal with a pouty Ran~”

“Geez, you really like teasing people like that. Don’t you ever get into any trouble?”

Moca paused for a moment, then spoke, “Not to worry Lisa-san, I am also an expert at running away from trouble! But, enough about me, now it’s you turn to tell me all about Minato-san~”

“Huh?” answered Lisa, blushing, “W-what about her?”

“Hmm~ I heard something about a confession~” said Moca, looking at Lisa with a smug grin.

Lisa scratched her head, embarrassed, “What? You already know that? Geez, news sure travel fast… Did Ako tell Tomoe or something?

“Yup~”

“Ahaha, well, you see, a couple of days ago…”

 

* * *

 

 

Moca was absent-mindedly tuning her guitar right before practice, still thinking about her conversation with Lisa from the previous day. The truth is, there were times when her teasing had gotten her into trouble. She remembered that time in primary school, when she wanted to make friends with two girls in her class, but ended up teasing them and making one of them cry. She also remembered back when they were kids, when Tomoe got pretty angry when Moca teased Himari a bit. They were just kids back then, but Moca always feels a shiver run up her spine when she thinks about how their friendship could have just ended back then.

“Moca”

Why did she tease people so much, anyway? Was it just part of her personality? Was she so afraid of being honest with her feelings that she always had to coat her genuine affection with irony? Was she so afraid of others rejecting her affection that she had to play it off with her teasing? Perhaps even all three.

“Moca!”

“Huh?”

Moca looked up, and saw Ran staring right at her, “You okay? You were spacing out there.”

Moca regained her composure, and answered Ran, “Hm, I’ve just haven’t had my fill of buns today~”

Ran sighed, “What, you are just hungry? And here I was worrying about you… Come on, let’s go get something.”

Moca followed Ran out the studio room, and went together to the café outside CiRCLE, where they both got something to eat. They then went back inside, but right as they were walking along the hallway that lead to the studio they had rented, Moca stopped.

“Hey, Ran…” said Moca, looking slightly downwards.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I was just thinking… Do I tease you guys too much?”

“Huh?” said Ran, puzzled.

“Ah, sorry, that was nothing, forget about it, forget about it!”

Ran let out a big sigh, then moved towards Moca. She moved her hands towards Moca’s face, and then pinched and pulled on her cheeks, sporting an annoyed face the whole time.

“Ow ow ow!”

Ran let go of Moca’s cheeks, then sighed again, “Moca, how long have we all been friends?”

“Huh? Since we were kids…”

“Right, and how long have I been your girlfriend?”

“Um… Two years.”

“Right. So, we’ve all been together for our whole lives… And you ask me if you tease us too much NOW? “

“Ah…”

“Geez…” Ran moved her arms downwards, and pulled Moca into a hug, “Did something happen? It’s not like you to worry like this.”

“Well… Nothing really, I was just worried about that…”

“Moca, really, you don’t have to worry about teasing us. We all know you are just a big dummy who can’t show her love without teasing us in the process.”

Moca gave a pained laugh, “Ahaha, you got me…”

Ran kept hugging Moca for a while, gently caressing Moca’s back, then pulled away a bit and looked at her face, “Feeling better now?”

Moca looked at Ran, lightly smiling, “Yeah… Thank you, Ran.”

“Hm. You’re welcome.”

“But still, to have my dear Ran be the one to console me… Ah, she’s grown so much! It brings a tear to my eye, it does~” said Moca, playfully.

“Pfft, what are you, my mother?” answered Ran, smiling, “There you go, teasing me again. Aaaaah, I really don’t know why I was worried about you!”

“Hehe~”

Ran turned away from Moca, pointing with her head towards the studio, “Come on, let’s go back.”

Moca watched in place as Ran started walking forward, and then exclaimed, “Ran!”

“Hm?” said Ran, tilting her head to look at Moca. However, before she could turn backwards, Moca moved and hugged her from behind, “Ah.”

“Ran... Thank you. Love ya, baby~”

“Pffft, yeah. Love you too, dummy.”

Moca let go of the hug, then ran ahead of Ran to the studio. Ran looked at her with a gentle smile, and then followed her back inside.


End file.
